Kimiko, Miyu, and Kanna's Adventures
by Jonouchi the pup
Summary: Three teenaged girls were sucked in a TV portal where they woke up in a Naruto world. They set out playing out their characters by changing their name, change of clothes and their past, to find a solution where they can head back home.


Chaos Erupts! 

Karen, Claudia, and Karina were in their bedroom talking. An ongoing chat about life, school, boys, gays, animes, zombie apocalypse, and so on and so forth. Now Karina is the one that talked the most. She is quite a chatter box. She can talk and talk and talk about everything, especially Naruto.

Karina is a Naruto fan like Claudia and every time they get together, they can go on between hours of serious conversations about Naruto without realizing that they are killing time. To that it makes Karina awesome. As for Claudia, she's the same version of Karina, but with the side of Karen: quiet, calm, and maturity. Mostly Claudia can be outgoing, intelligent, independent, and weird. Karen is the major opposite of her sister, Karina and her cousin, Claudia. She is quiet, very independent, intelligent, many opportunities in her life and a good role. That made Karen unique.

Throughout their conversations, three beautiful girls sat on the ground in a circle talking, responding to each other, laughing, and then came the awkward silence. Three girls looked at each other to find an idea to talk about or say something random to laugh about, since Claudia is such a laughter person. But nothing came out, even Karina didn't say anything. Five minutes later, Claudia was the first one that has broken the silence.

"Do you guys wanted to watch Naruto?"

"Sure!" shouted Karina excited to watch Naruto, since it is her all-time favorite.

"Whatever." responded Karen, doesn't really care what she's watching or doing. At least there is something to do besides staring at each other.

Claudia nodded as her final response and gets herself up to get the remote control that is lying on her desk. She picked up the remote control that is on her desk and jumped on her bed, lying on her stomach. She pressed the 'power' button, waiting a few seconds for the screen to pop out. She pressed 'guide' scroll down and pressed 'ok' and pop out Naruto Shippuden in adult swim. (A/N: Naruto Shippuden should be in the adult swim not Disney XDamnD. That's bullshit!)

Karina jumped excitedly and squealed like a fan girl for the love of Naruto. It is so very fun to see her act this way. Even Claudia enjoys it by attempting to giggle and Karen sighing. The show started and everyone was silent.

The show is half way over and it is almost midnight. The room is very dark and gloomy due to the hard rain beating down on Claudia's window. Then it is starting to get worse, the window is starting to creak open little by little. Claudia was estranged by it. She has never seen that kind of weather in her life, not like this. As the thunder roared the ground shook a little. The girls jumped, surprised and afraid by that rough noise. Claudia got out of her bed and peaked through her window, checking the weather condition. Once she has looked, she spotted a crack on her window. She took a few steps back afraid of what might happen next.

The smartest thing she can do is call her dad, but before she leaves the thunder roared again and this time the ground shook nonstop, windows are broken revealing gushes of winding spinning around in Claudia's room. It was chaos. The girls were frightened, screaming and crying for help at the top of their lungs, but there was no answer from anyone, not even Claudia's parents.

The ground was shaking, thunders roaring, flashes of water and wind creeping through Claudia's window creates a mini tornado. The girls were picked up off the ground, spinning and spinning around the room to where no point there is no end to it. While stuck, the big screen television creates a portal. The tornado connected with the portal and sucked the girls in the TV. The girls screamed as they were sucked in the portal. They reached out to each other to grab hold of each other's hands so they won't split. While being in a portal, the TV was going static, the ground stopped shaking, and the rainstorm stopped.

It was 12:00 and the girls were gone.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I was in my room, lying in my bed staring at a ceiling. As time ticks away I thought of my cousins in the Naruto world. And I go 'Hm, this would actually be a good story to write about.' So I did and yeah, here you go. While you guys are reading, please review, at least! **


End file.
